Phone Call
by JessTerr
Summary: Insanity surges through my body as I lean over to pick up the ringing phone. I know it is Alex. I know what she planning on doing to me. With my hand on the receiver, I make a quick plan. I do not greet her with a hello. Instead, I lower my voice to a whisper, the kind I know that drives her insane. "Kiss me," I whisper. "Now. Soft. A long, deep kiss." [one-shot smut]
_I like this hotel,_ I think as I look around. Check-in was quick, and the staff seems overly nice. I text Alex to let her know I made it safely like I always do when I travel. My bags are unpacked, so now I can lay back on the bed and relax.

The room phone rings. My body feels insanity surge through it as I lean over to pick it up. I know it is Alex; she is so funny about calling the hotel rather than my mobile. Who else calls on the hotel room phone but her? I know what she planning on doing to me. With my hand on the receiver, I make a quick plan.

Picking up the phone, I do not greet her with a hello. Instead, I lower my voice to a whisper, the kind I know that drives her crazy. "Kiss me," I whisper. "Now. Softly. Long, deep kiss." An impish grin crosses my face because I hear her breath draw in sharply.

"Gawd Piper, I want you sooooo much." Her husky voice is low, growling yet barely audible. I know I have caught her off guard.

"No," I reply. "I want you Al. I want to just to wrap my arms around you, press my body into you, and kiss you, feel you move, know you want me." I lay down on the large bed, her shirt I stole unbuttoned, laying open. I unbutton my jeans so they bunch loose around my waist.

"I have to get off the phone Pipes. Your voice, it's driving me insane." I can hear the ache in her voice. I can hear the desire in her words. "Fucking insane. What I would give to kiss you."

I wiggle out of my jeans and pull back the duvet so that I can lay against the cool, smooth sheets and feel Alex's presence. My perfume smell lingers on her shirt mixed with smells uniquely Alex, smells left over from my visit. I would give anything for her to be here right now, laying naked on top of me. I invited Alex to join me on this trip, but she chose work over me. I bet she is kicking herself about now. My hand slides to my stomach as I try to convince myself that she is touching me. "I know you know how I feel right now."

Her low, hoarse voice is still barely audible. A breaking whisper escapes from her lips. "If I were there," her pause makes my body quiver. "I would be holding you against me so tightly that you wouldn't know we were two people, rub my hand down your spine giving you chill bumps on every inch of your body."

I feel myself losing control. I must distract her before she distracts me. The power between us has become an indestructible bond. Alex is inevitable to me. "If you were here, I'd make love to you yet not ever kiss you. I'd make you ache for my mouth, as I ache for yours."

The Alex I am talking to now is much more forthcoming than the Alex I often see in person. Her words shock me, a simple oath with such meaning. "I already do, so much."

My voice turns to pleading. I have to get Alex to know exactly how I am feeling. I want to give her the pleasure of knowing my ache. "But I want to see it, to know it, to feel it, to hear you beg, to hear you moan with never ending pleasure. I want to have to beg you to go inside me, see you tease me, make me ache, make me scream, make my body tremble beneath your touch as I tremble when I think of you." My words tumble out of my mouth as the thoughts roll out of my mind. Somehow she manages to dig so deeply into my mind and takes over my thoughts.

I am saying the words that she wants to be saying, telling her what I want to hear. I know Alex has won this battle. I know that she has overcome. I hear nothing but silence on the receiver. I await her voice, knowing she'll will be smiling, emerald eyes sparkling, her mission accomplished.

I wait for what seems like hours. When she speaks in such a soft whisper, I am floored. Alex has not won. I AM able to get to her, or at least Alex thinks I have. "I can feel my hands quiver as I hold the phone." The mighty Alex trembles. This prods me forward.

I take this opportunity and strike, knowing that she will admit defeat. "I want to feel your shake as I move my body inside of yours. I want you to ache, to moan, to feel never-ending pleasure, as my emotions shoot through your veins." I pause, listening to her breath. It's so hard to talk on the phone; I close my eyes. "I want to feel your breath on my face Alex."

"Long deep breaths." Alex's voice regains its strength as she strikes back in attempt to overcome her trembles.

"Moist breath."

Not waiting for her to continue, my strike hits again, my voice deepening into a moan as I speak the words. "Going into your body as your back arches towards me."

"The kind of breathing that would drive you insane…." Alex stops in shock as my last words sink in. I envision her body shaking even harder.

I continue with zest, gaining power with every word. "I lower my mouth and lick your body, suck, and move with you as you press your body into my face. I don't know whether I want to kiss you or to lick you or to stretch my fingers deep inside. I fight over which pleasure I would like to offer."

I pause as listen to her panting through the phone. I know she is touching herself, taking herself where I want to take her. "But I think I shall chose first wanting to receive your wetness, pouring down my face." I am soon rewarded with her whimpers as she pushes herself over the edge with her fingers and my words.

Neither of us speak, the phone buzzing gently, our breaths echoing in each other's ears. Not a word is said. Just breathing. I awaken several hours later with the phone resting gently upon my chest. I stretch over to hang up the receiver on the cradle. This time, we had both won. Or… had we?

I reach down to my still bare center and find wetness that has somehow lingered throughout the night. Closing my eyes, I picture Alex above me, black hair falling across my chest, green eyes piercing into mine. I reach over to pick up the hotel phone and dial.


End file.
